


Time Will Tell

by mewhee



Category: Gray Wolves Series
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Gray Wolves Series by Quinn Loftis. This is the story of baby Thia, 16 years after the end of "Sacrifice of Love." (Book 7, and the final instalment in the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own is my imagination.
> 
> This is just me moving the origional copy of my own work here. It was originally started on the Quinn Loftis fanfic forums.
> 
> I have edited what needed editing, but the story is the same.
> 
> http://www.quinnloftisbooks.com/forums/?mingleforumaction=viewtopic&t=83
> 
> Here are all the name meaning links and the link to the dress I used.
> 
> http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Lyulf.html
> 
> http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Catalina.html
> 
> http://www.dressyprom.com/sexy-v-neck-high-low-black-dress-for-prom-with-crisscross-back-g2061.html

* * *

    Looking up, Thia gazed at her reflection in the vanity. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. Cat and Ly had come in and seen to it that she looked nothing like herself. Lyulf had done her hair. The long white tresses had been piled haphazardly atop Thia's crown, and a curled fall masterfully flowed over her right shoulder. Ly had used more elbow grease than finesses when she had done Thia's hair. Thia swore her scalp was bleeding. Catalina had done her makeup. "A bit of blush and a kiss of gloss and those boys will be panting!" Her skin still felt raw and exposed after Cat had "exfoliated" before applying the makeup.

    As Cat and Ly had walked out, her mother walked in, carrying her dress with her. Thia sighed inwardly. She didn't want to fight with her mother, but she knew it would end up that way. It always did.

    "Thia, you look wonderful! Those boys won't know what hit 'em!" Jen's enthusiasm almost made her sick.

    "I don't see why this is necessary. I didn't ask for this. I don't want it. Can't we just skip it?" She knew there would be no escaping tonight, but she could always try.

    Her mother sighed. "Sweetie, this is your 16th birthday. You are the daughter of the Alpha of the Siberian pack. Of course this is necessary. You are a princess!" Her mother must have seen her cringe. "You are going or so help me-"

    "Or so help you what mother?!" Thia asked as she stood from her chair. "You'll ground me?! Again?! I'm not you! Why can't you see that? I don't want this, I never have. Please don't make me go." Thia nearly begged her mother, even though she knew it wouldn't help.

    Thia watched her mother's face harden as she let out a strained breath. "You will put on that beautiful dress, and walk through the doors at 6. No escaping. NO running." Her mother turned on her heel and glided from the room, closing the door with a soft click.

    Thia opened the dress bag that her mother had left on her bed. The dress seemed so out of place in her room, it was almost funny. The delicate chiffon material was a beautiful hunter green. _At least it's the right color._  The back was almost completely open and the chest had a plunging neckline. The bottom wasn't really a bottom after the upper-mid thigh. It was just a few layers of Chiffon that mercifully went to the floor.

    "Oh dear god, what have you done now mother?!" Even though her mother wasn't in the room, it made her feel better to ask out loud. "Fine. If I have to wear this, I have a slight....alteration." With a wicked smile, a single claw extended on Thia's hand.

* * *

 

    The heavy oak doors to the ball room opened and Thia walked in, stumbling a little from the high heels she wasn't used to wearing. The moment her father had seen her, a loud growl had burst forth from his chest. "JENNIFER!!"

    Jacque could be heard saying "Gone" as Sally pointed to the opened window and Jen's shoes on the floor in front of it. Thia just shook her head. She would get her bum chewed for her mother's actions. With a sigh, she stood taller and entered the room with as much grace as she could muster. Which wasn't much, if _anyone_ was being honest.

    As Jacque and Sally took the microphone at the front of the room, Thia sat at the table of honor with Ly and Cat. "Now that Jen is nothing more than a Tay in the Wind-", "Nell!" Sally interrupted, "and Dec is frankly giving plenty of damn's-", "Gone with the wind!", "Lets get this party started!" Sally grabbed the mic from Jacque rather curtly "I love you Thia! Happy birthday baby!"

    Cat sighed and placed her head in her hands "One drink! ONE! How is my mother already THAT drunk?! My father is a bartender for Luna's sake! You would think he would have gotten her tolerance up a little in the past 15 years!" Thia and Ly giggled. _At least there is some small spot of fun to be had tonight_ Thia thought.

    As the night wore on, Thia danced with plenty of the Siberian pack males, as well as plenty of the Romanian pack males. _Everyone_ ended up saying happy birthday to her. **_Every-freaking-one_ _!!_**

* * *

 

    Well after midnight, Thia found she was finally able to get out of the dress, only to be barged in on by her mother. "I love how you knock mom." Thia mumbled under her breath.

    "Don't sass me!" Jen's tone was playful, though her words were not. "Did you have fun?"

    "Not really. That isn't my kind of thing mom. You know that." Thia wished her mom would just let her be who she was going to be, instead of trying to put Thia in some mould. "I hate these parties. Don't make me go to any more...please."

    "Baby, you know you have at least 2 more to go to. You can't just leave Catalina and Lyulf hanging. That isn't fair to them." Jen pointed out.

    "They like these parties _WAY_ more than I do. Besides, I don't really think they expect me to be there. They know I'd prefer yobe in the forest, or the gym training, rather than sitting around drinking hot cocoa and talking about the latest....lip gloss or whatever it is they gossip about." Thia sighed as she let her knees give way, depositing her on her bed. She was at a loss as how to make her mother understand that she wasn't a mini Jen. Hell, she wasn't a mini _anyone_. Nobody in either of the packs was like her. "I just want to be alone. Ok mom?" She rolled away and curled up on her side.

    Jen ran her fingers through Thia's straight, white hair, placing a kiss at her temple before straightening. "Ok baby." Jen walked to the door before she turned back to Thia. "I love you. I always have. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you." Jen didn't wait for a response, she knew she wouldn't be getting one. She closed the door with a soft click behind her.

    Thia listened to her mother's declaration of love with tears trekking silently across her face. _I love you too mommy. Please understand._


	2. The Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thia runs away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name meanings-
> 
> http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Torolf.html 
> 
> http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Asta.html

* * *

    "Where. Is. She." Decebel's voice was that quiet kind of angry. The kind where you can hear a pin drop, but you pray it doesn't. "This is your last chance to tell me where she is or what you know."

    Cat's downcast eyes didn't need to see his face to know just how angry he was. "I...um..." Cat whimpered and shrunk into herself as Decebel pushed his Alpha power on her. "Please, Alpha....she made me promise..."

    Decebel's power pulled back enough so that Cat could breathe a little. "Promise what?"

    Cat licked her lips nervously. "Not to, and I quote, Let any information, what so ever; written, spoken, texted, signed, or in any other form of communication; come to my parent's attention. Please, Alpha." Cat couldn't bring herself to betray Thia's trust, But she knew she couldn't disobey her Alpha, not for long anyways.

    As Decebel inhaled to speak, Jen burst through the office door. Her hair was wild and her eyes were as large as dinner plates, fear radiated out from their depths. "I know where she is."

* * *

    **15 Hours earlier**

    Thia knocked on the door of the pack mansion. As she waited for someone to answer the door, she readjusted her backpack and shifted from foot to foot nervously. She had made a decision to hide herself and her rank in the pack, for as long as she could.

    A tall, blond haired, heavily muscled wolf answered the door. He was the most striking wolf Thia had ever seen. Closing her mouth, Thia dropped her gaze and bared her neck. Her wolf protested to lowering her rank.

    The wolf sniffed the air, taking in her scent. Without saying a word he stepped aside holding the door open for her to enter. Thia did. The wolf closed the door and turned to walk deeper into the mansion. Thia followed without a word. The blond wolf stopped at a nondescript door and turned to her. He held up a hand, signaling her to wait, then entered without so much as a knock.

    Thia wasn't sure how long she stood in the hallway before the door opened. Nobody emerged, but the door remained open. She peeked around the jamb and spied a fiercely imposing wolf behind a large Birch desk. His blue eyes were hard and unreadable. Thia immediately dropped her gaze and bared her neck.

    "Come" His thick accent didn't surprise her. She had come to Røst to hide. She could do that here, if this pack would allow her. Thia entered the office slowly, careful to approach in a more sideways manner, rather than head on and confident, like she would normally approach.

    "Close door." Thia froze mid stride. She backed up to the door, head low and eyes still downcast. She closed the door softly and waited where she stood. She had to keep reminding herself, as well as her wolf, that they were supposed to be the lowest ranking wolf in the area.

    "Name." His deep voice and heavy accent did something to her insides. "Mina" she said shyly. Her voice shook as she spoke and her wolf quivered with joy to know that he knew their name. _Quiet, be still._ she told her wolf.

 _Why?_ The deep, foreign voice was a surprise to hear. Thia glanced up to look at the Norwegian Alpha. His face betrayed nothing, and she dropped her gaze again.

    "Why you come here?" His voice brooked no argument, and Thia spilled her guts to this Alpha. "I am running. My parents do not understand me. I do not fit into my own pack." A single dark brow arched at her confession. "How old?"

    "Sixteen, yesterday." Thia figured he would end up calling her parents at this point, so she spoke out of turn, betraying her supposed rank. "Don't tell them. Please Alpha, I can't go back." She looked into his eyes for a moment, pleading with him to let it go.

    "I am not your pack. What are parent's names?" His voice had turned hard. He waited for her to speak, but she just backed away a step and shook her head, fear in her eyes. _I can't. They will chain me to my room until I'm 80!_ Thia backed away another step, preparing to run, again.

    The Alpha's face hardened as he pushed his power out at her. His power was great, but he was not her father, or Vasile. She stopped backing away and stood there, letting his power wash over her. "Who are your parents?"

    Clenching her jaw, Thia stepped towards him, clenching her fists at her sides. "No." The single word was forced through clenched teeth as she continued to advance on the Alpha. Surprise flashed across his face before his eyes hardened again and he forced more power at her.

    Thia stumbled a step before she continued, her anger helping her push aside his power. "I will not." Her teeth hurt from clenching, but she refused to yield. _I will **not** go back!_

    _Is it really so bad?_ The voice flowed through her mind again and her wolf quivered with fear and anticipation. Thia ground her teeth and continued across the room until she could rest her hands on the edge of the Alpha's desk.

    "Yes, it is." The Alpha's eyes flew wide with surprise and his power pulled back into himself. Thia could breathe again, and her wolf pushed to the front, begging to be let out. _Mine_ she whined.

    A deep rumble vibrated from his chest, almost as if he could hear her inner dialogue. Leaning forward, the Alpha's eyes locked onto hers. "Torolf Ulfvin" He placed his hands on the desk and stood. Leaning over his desk, his eyes began to glow with his wolf. "Parents. Names."

    Thia sighed. She wasn't going to win this one. Hanging her head, Thia relaxed every muscle in her body and took a deep breath. Thia dropped into a crouch and used the front of his desk to propel herself towards the door as she did a back flip with a twist that put her facing the door. Before she could take more than three running steps, she slammed into the wall of his chest.

    His arms wrapped around her before she could fall. Or escape. Thia knew she couldn't fight her way out of his grasp, so she went limp. She watched the corner of his mouth twitch, as if she amused him. "Clever, but not going to work."

    Thia squealed as he scooped her up and began walking towards the overstuffed leather sofa in his office. Without letting her go, he simply sat, placing her in his lap. "Asta, be still."

    Thia stilled in his lap. "Please don't call my parents." Thia eyes pleaded with him. "Please, don't make me go back." A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest as his eyes softened. "Never"


	3. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thia presents her mate to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Mate Mark/tattoo-
> 
> http://www.google.com/imgres?start=221&sa=X&espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1920&bih=1017&tbm=isch&tbnid=7luhqgplh-DDdM:&imgrefurl=http://www.etsy.com/search/handmade/art/sculpture%3Fsearch_type%3Dall%26includes%255B0%255D%3Dmaterials%26search_query%3Dmetal&docid=LCJ4Wd1O08tb_M&imgurl=http://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/6200638/il_fullxfull.213866538.jpg%253Fref%253Dl2&w=1500&h=1496&ei=EGtjUtO8IuG8yAHQj4HwBg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:43,s:200,i:133&iact=rc&page=5&tbnh=189&tbnw=196&ndsp=59&tx=99&ty=86
> 
> Her pet name for him-
> 
> http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Lenka.html

* * *

    "Thia!" Jen's voice bounced off the marble walls of the entry hall as she rushed, open armed, to Thia. Tears were flowing freely down Jen's overjoyed face. Thia stood tall and still, not returning her mother's embrace. "Mother."

    Decebel approached his wife and daughter slowly, jaw tensed, back straight. "Thia Cosmina Anghelescu." Thia didn't care that he had used her full name. He didn't understand why she had needed to escape, she doubted he ever would. "Father."

    Thia looked into his black eyes and felt his power swell with his anger at her continued disobedience. She raised her head and continued to look at her father, strait in the eye, over her crying mother's shoulder.

    Stepping back from her mother's embrace, Thia felt him at her back. "Torolf Ulfvin. My mate."

* * *

     _ **8 Hours Earlier**_

    Torolf walked into the dining hall in all his terrifying glory. "Asta. You look beautiful." Thia smiled as she looked away shyly. Her markings had appeared as she slept. Her markings fit his perfectly. Their markings, when put together, resembled the tree of life. The roots of the tree wrapped around her hips and down her legs, almost all the way to her ankles. Torolf's markings started at the waist of his pants and climbed up his back. The branches curled around his shoulders, down his arms to his wrists, across his neck and, partially covered his face.

    "Lenka, please." Thia blushed as her wolf quivered. They had come to understand each other so very well in the last 7 hours. "Lenka, I have called my parents. They are on their way. Let's enjoy this peace before they arrive." Thia had called her parents after she had awoken from her nap to discover her markings and a strong bond. "As you wish, Asta."

* * *

     ** _Present_**

   Her mother's shock was as obvious as her father's rage. "This cannot be." Her mother whispered into her hand. Turning to her husband, Jennifer looked helpless. "B, how did this happen?!"

    "Well, mother. You see, when The Great Luna joins two souls, she makes many, obvi-" Thia stopped speaking as her mother struck her across the face with her opened hand. Torolf growled at her mother, which made her father return the growl with one just as fierce. Thia simply held her arm out to signal to Torolf to stop. "Lanka, please."

    Torolf stopped by her side, but kept his fighter's stance. "HOW DARE YOU?!" her mother roared at her. "How dare you speak to me-"

    "How dare I speak to you like that? Like you speak to _**EVERYONE** _ around you? How you speak to me? To my father, and the Alpha of our pack? Why wouldn't I speak how you taught me?" Thia held her head high as her cheek burned with her mother's assault. "Shall we retire to the sitting room? Where we can have a more...adult conversation?" Without waiting for a response, Thia turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction. Torolf followed her without a word.


	4. Reconciliation

* * *

    _**Three Days Later**_

    "I am not returning with you." Thia stood hand-in-hand with Torolf, facing her parents as a united front. "Even if you physically remove me, I will just keep coming back. We are mates, you can't stop me." Thia waited for the inevitable. She knew her father would pull some Alpha rights crap. She _was_ underage, and he _was_ her Alpha.

     _She has a point Dec. What are we going to do?!_  Jen had been dreading this moment. She knew she would have to place the care of her baby girl into the hands of her mate at some point, she had just been hoping it would have been someone in the home pack, or the Romanian pack. She had also hoped to have plenty more time with her daughter before this had happened. _I invoke my Alpha rights. She is a member of my pack, She is under age, and I am her Alpha._ Jen sighed inwardly. _She will hate you Dec. Why not invite them both to come back._  Decebel sighed. _It won't work for long. He is an Alpha with an established pack. He has duties to attend. When he needs to return, Thia will follow him. We both know it's true._  Decebel sighed once more before he spoke. "I would like to formally invite Torolf to our pack mansion. Please, come and see where your mate hails from. We have seen that you are more than capable to care for our daughter, please let us show you how we have cared for her before you decide to complete your ceremony."

    Thia stood openly gaping at her parents. _Something is afoot, but what? My mother has wrangled my father into another one of her schemes. What is she planning?!_ Thia stared at her parents a moment longer before she turned her attention to Torolf. _What do you think, Lenka? Can you leave your pack for a little while?_  Thia knew her face was an open book to Torolf, as well as her parents, but she didn't care, there were too many emotions warring inside of her for her to even begin to decipher them. _Anything for you Asta._  Torolf brushed her cheek with the back of his hand before he turned to his young mates parents. "Let me make some arrangements. I will be ready to leave by morning."

    Before Thia could turn to leave, her mother spoke up. "Thia, could I....speak with you...in private? Please?" Thia took a deep breath before she nodded and stepped forward with her held held high. As the men left the office, Thia walked around Torolf's big birch desk, trailing her fingers across the time smoothed surface before she sat in his big leather chair. "Yes mother? What is it you have to say?" Thia waited for her mother to speak without looking at her. When her mother didn't speak right away, Thia looked up from picking at a loose thread on her jeans. "Mom? What's wrong?" Tears flowed silently down her mother's face, her bottom lip quivered with the effort to remain quiet and proud.

    Thia came around the desk and immediately crouched on the ground in front of her mother. Her mother never cried. "Mom? Mom, What's wrong? Are you ok? _My mom is crying. She never cries. I don't know what to do. What do I do?!_  Thia called out to Torolf through their bond. She was at a complete loss as to how to handle her mother and her tears.

    Before her mate could respond, the dam broke and Jennifer spoke all the words her fears had held in check. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. You are special. I'm sorry I never saw that." Jennifer reached out to caress Thia's cheek, but stopped half way there. "Oh my god! I struck you! Thia, baby, I am so sorry." Jen slid to the floor on her knees in front of her daughter. "Thia, can you ever forgive me? I was just so scared that we were losing you?"

    Thia had started crying as her mother broke down. At that point, Thia could only nod. She was afraid that if she spoke, she would begin begging forgiveness and inane confessions would start too. At Thia's nod, Jennifer gathered her daughter into her arms and both women broke down into incoherent confessions and bouts of uncontrollable sobbing.

    Thia wasn't sure how much time had passed with she and her mother holding each other and crying before Torolf and Decebel came into the room and scooped them up. Her father carried her still crying mother into their shared room and closed the door. Thia laid her head on Torolf's chest and continued to cry quietly as he carried her to she-didn't-care where. As Torolf laid with her on the bed, he quietly pet her hair and let her continue to cry. He didn't offer her assurances that everything would be rainbows and puppies, he was just there for her. Providing her with emotional shelter in her time of need.

    He sang a beautiful song to her. She didn't understand the words, but they felt right in her heart. She knew she would love him from this moment forward, with everything she had to give. "I love you Asta. Forever." His words were the last thing she heard as she fell into an exhausted sleep, wrapped in his loving embrace, surrounded by the scent of a spring forest.

 


	5. Lycanthrope Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in her home mansion, Thia finds that a little fun still lurks in the dusty corners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I'm sorry it's so long, but it's SO GOOD!

* * *

    **_Siberian Pack Mansion_**  

    Thia lay in her bed, alone, feeling bereft. It had been a week since they had arrived at her parents home. Thia still felt out of place in the mansion. At least Cat was there for her. Ly had been spending some time with her too. Her two best friends planned to return to Norway with her and Torolf. Thia wasn't sure that running away was really the best option for them. They fit in here. They had friends other than the respective two. Thia only had Cat and Ly. For everyone else in the pack, she was the Alphas' daughter. It was too risky to get close to her. If anything happened, Hell would befall them in the form of an angry Alpha.

    Thia sighed as she drank her hot cocoa. She usually didn't join in on the gossip, preferring instead, to run through the woods. To track and hunt. To feel the earth beneath her paws and the wind fingering through her fur. But today was different. It was raining outside and today's topic was rather close to Thia's heart. Torolf.

    "Hello!? Earth to Thia!" Ly snapped her fingers in front of Thia's face to get her attention. "Is the Big Bad Wolf whispering sweet nothings to you? Hmm?" Ly asked mockingly. Ly and Cat had taken to calling Torolf the Big Bad Wolf. Thia wasn't sure she liked that nickname.

    Thia sat silently listening to the rain pattering on the window. It wasn't a heavy rain, but was no drizzle either. "I'm sorry guys...I need to-" Thia was interrupted by Ly as she started to stand.

    "Oh no you don't!" Ly had a way of turning her words that reminded Thia of Jacque. "You aren't running away. I won't let you!" Ly jumped to her feet. For a bigger girl, Ly was surprisingly quick. Thia watched as Ly circled around so that she was between Thia and the bedroom door. Ly's stance was relaxed. Like she was going to try talking Thia out of running away from the 'Great Mate Debate' as she called it. As Thia backed away, Cat circled around to block the windows. "No exits Chica." Cat quipped. "Your move." Ly challenged.

    Thia feigned terror as she ran to her closet and pulled the door shut behind her. "No! Please!" As Thia made extra noise and loud pleas, she was actually opening the secret passage she had found when she was 6. It was more of a little attic, but no matter. It still worked wonders for escaping. As Thia pulled a rain slick off of a hanger, she could hear Ly and Cat pretending to break the door down. As the handle jiggled and a shoulder gently bumped the door, Thia opened the hidden door and squeezed inside.  _This is a lot smaller than I remember it being_. Thia pulled the door closed with a quiet click as the closet door opened. Thia smiled to herself as she waited with baited breath for Cat and Ly to discover the closet empty.

    "Thia? Where are you? We know you're in here. We can smell you!" Ly called out.  _Those cheaters are using their wolves!_  Thia brought her wolf as close to the surface as she could without phasing. When they opened the door would be the trickiest part. She would have to be ready to launch herself out of the cubby and shift at the same time. Cat and Ly could phase pretty fast, but Thia was the fastest of the three.

    Thia wasn't sure how long it was before the door popped open; it could have been seconds, but it had felt like hours. Cats' scent wafted in to Thia.  _Good, I can muscle my way past Cat, but Ly might be a problem._  Ly was more solidly built, and a bit taller, than Thia was. Thia would have to muscle past little Cat and dance around Ly.

    Thia slammed her shoulder into the door as she pushed off the back wall of her cubby. She felt the resistance as Cat tried to close the door again. Thia let her wolf out as the door gave and Cat landed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. As her senses sharpened, Thia could smell Ly in wolf form, waiting to ambush her as she bolted out the closet door. _Sneaky bitch. Too bad I had already anticipated that._  Thia jumped onto the shelves on her closet. She got as high up as she could and launched out the door. Ly made a surprised yelp as Thia soared out of the closet. Thia made a B-line for the door. Phasing her front paw back to a hand as she ran.

    As Thia opened the door, she phased her hand back and continued to run. Thia knew that Cat had phased at this point. She heard a second set of paws join the chase. Thia's tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as she enjoyed the chase. It had been a long time since they had all played like this. Thia buckled down as she heard the quick little Cat closing in on her. Thia made a sharp left as Cat snapped at her. Ly was stronger than Cat, but that strength came at the price of speed. Thia made several more sharp turns, trying to throw Cat. The little witch stuck to her like glue!

    Thia was so caught up in losing Cat, that she wasn't sure how long ago Ly had dropped out of the active chase. She knew this tactic. The small, fast wolf would heard the prey into the ambush where the stronger, heavier wolves waited.  _Damnit! I've played right into their sneaky little paws!_  As Cat tried to snap at her left flank, Thia didn't shy away from the bite. In fact, she turned into it! Cat made a surprised sound as she grabbed hold of Thia's fur. Thia kept running, leaving some fur behind with Cat.

    Thia continued to turn into the bites as she ran. Occasionally she would let Cat heard her towards Ly, but when Thia could smell Ly around the corner, she would slip away again.

* * *

    Eventually, Ly got tired of the waiting game and tackled Thia as she tried to play into Cats' bite. Thia yelped in surprise as Ly landed on her back and grabbed her by the scruff. She instantly went limp in Ly's grip, playing as if surrendering. The moment Ly released her and went to howl her and Cats victory, Thia jumped up and bolted away. Ly growled at her as Thia turned and play danced at them. Thia was taunting them, everyone knew it. And Thia knew it would irritate the bejesus out of Ly. Cat danced up to her, ready to be done with the chasing bit. Ly on the other hand, stalked towards them, ready to end this game as quickly as possible.

    Thia continued to dance out of reach of Cat and Ly. She was pulling them in the direction of the gym. There were always extra clothes in the gym, and the floor mats were their usual post-shenanagins spot. As Thia entered the gym, movement caught her eye. Turning to look, she saw a large, chocolate colored wolf with the most piercing eyes she had ever seen. He was doing her obstacle course like it was nothing. Thia sat on her haunches and watched him; Cat, Ly, and their game forgotten about. 

    The smell of a spring forest wafted to her sensitive nose as the wolf came closer. Thia's eyes widened in surprise as she realized it was Torolf. Thia yipped at him and began wiggling her way towards him. He immediately stopped doing the course and looked in her direction. His head cocked to the side as he took her in. Her snow white fur and big blue eyes probably looked unreal.

    His lip lifted at her as she continued to wiggle towards him. Thia stopped instantly. Sitting on her bum, Thia whined as her tail thumped the floor mats. Thia didn't understand why he wasn't as happy to see her as she was to see him. Then it dawned on her, he didn't know her wolf and hadn't caught her scent. Thia lowered her eyes as well as her head. She bared her neck to her mate as she lay down on the floor. Torolf seemed cautious, but was curious enough to approach. He stopped three feet from Thia and scented the air.

    The moment he caught her scent, his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and his tail thumped he mats happily. Thia sprang to her paws and rushed to him. She rubbed herself along his side and under his chin. She wanted to be covered in his scent. And him covered in hers. She whined happily as they rubbed their scents on each other. When Thia was satisfied that Torolf was sufficiently covered in her scent, she danced away and fell into a playful bow

    Torolf's ears pricked forward as Thia enticed him to play. Torolf began to slowly stalk Thia around the gym. Thia knew this was a dangerous game to be playing before they completed their bond, but she didn't care. She needed to play with her mate. She couldn't not play. If he couldn't play, she wasn't sure how well they would get along. Thia needed to play to release her stress. Her theory was that if you don't play every now and then, then what is the point of being a wolf?!

    As Torolf got close, Thia would dance just out of lunging range. Eventually she got tired of the slow stalk and decided to change it up. Thia, being quicker than Torolf, dashed around the gym, forcing him to abandon the slow stalk. As she leapt over the obstacles on her course, she began to feel crowded. Torolf was good, and he was nipping at her heels! Thia needed to distance him. She had been keeping their bond open just enough to know that the other was safe. Thia slammed the link closed. As Torolf stumbled from the shock, Thia bolted to the other end of the gym. She couldn't have Torolf peeking into her thoughts and seeing her next move! Thia wiggled and whined at Torolf. She still wanted to play!

    Torolf's eyes lit up with mischief. He walked slowly towards her as he placed himself between Thia and the door. Thia whined as she feigned upset. That wasn't her plan, but he didn't need to know that. Thia pretended to look for another escape route. Her eyes landed on the ladies locker room. She instantly darted in that direction. As Torolf gave chase, Thia turned on him and barreled into him. Thia took out his legs as she slid under him. He landed in a heap as Thia got her feet quickly under her and pounced on his back. She made to grab for his scruff, but he was quicker than she had anticipated.

    Thia yelped as she tumbled to the floor. As she was trying to rite herself, Torolf loomed above her. He was the most striking wolf she had ever seen, even if he was baring his teeth and growling at her. She knew he wouldn't really hurt her, and that she hadn't really hurt him. Maybe his pride, but not his body    

    Knowing she was caught, Thia rolled over, exposing her soft belly. Her tail thumped the floor as he stopped growling and baring his teeth at her. Torolf laid down next to Thia. Cuddling up to him, Thia tried to catch her breath. Her game with Ly and Cat had worn her out, otherwise she would have tried to escape from her tumble and subsequently, from her looming mate.

    As Thia and Torolf cuddled on the gym mats, Thia started to nodd off. Knowing she would phase back to her human form didn't bother her, but Torolf nudged her until she looked at him. He motioned her to the ladies locker room. Thia sighed and laid her head back down on his paws. She didn't want to move, it was perfect where she was. She wanted to stay cuddled up on the gym floor forever.

    Torolf nudged her harder. Huffing, Thia stood on tired paws and made her way slowly to the gym locker room. Phasing, she put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray sweater. Yawning, Thia made her way out into the gym. Torolf was nowhere to be found. Thia frowned.  _Torolf? Where are you?_  Nothing. No reply. Thia began to panic until a pair of strong arms wrapped her in the most loving embrace she had known. His lips brushed the back of her ear as he whispered in her ear. "Where I will always be. Right here. With you Asta."

    Thia smiled as she turned to face him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Thia laid her head on his chest and yawned. Torolf scooped her up in his strong arms and she cuddled into him. She loved the feel of his strong body beneath her cheek. It made her feel soft and delicate, like a woman. All her training did was make her feel like a warrior, a fighter, a soldier in some war. Thia yawned again as Torolf opened her bedroom door.

    As Torolf laid her gently in the center of her bed and made to leave, Thia reached out and captured his fingers with hers. "Lenka, stay with me." Her voice was sleepy and her words slurred, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to fall asleep in his loving arms.

    "I cannot, Lenka. Your parents would try to send me away without you." Thia knew he was right, but all she wanted was him. To be held by him, To feel his warm arms around her and to draw in his wonderful scent as she drifted off into her dreams. Which were dominated by him and now would be joined by his wolf.

    "Please don't leave me Lenka. I need you." Thia could feel his hesitation. He wanted to stay, but he didn't want her father to invoke his Alpha Rights. "One song Asta. But then I must leave."

    Torolf laid down and gathered her into his arms. As she snuggled into him, rubbing her cheek on his chest, Torolf began to sing. Again he sang in his native language, Thia thought it was beautiful anyway. The way he rolled his R's and how he skipped past his t's, almost as if they weren't there at all. Thia fell asleep listening to the cadence of his voice, feeling his words rumble in his chest, and his fingers burried in her long white hair, caressing her scalp, relaxing her even more than his voice and scent alone could.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to chaos

* * *

    "Thia bab-" Jen's voice stopped abruptly as she entered Thia's room the next morning. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Jen's voice roared as she stared at the bed in disbelief. "GET OUT!" As Jen marched over to the bed, Decebel barreled into the room. There was only a moments pause before he roared with fury and launched himself at the bed.

    Thia awoke to chaos. Her mother was on her bed, facing away from her, body tensed. From over the foot of the bed Thia saw two wolves, one black as night, and one a warm chocolate, circling each other, growling and snarling at one another. It took Thia a few moments to fully comprehend the situation.

    Thia tried to launch herself off the bed and between the males, but her mother stopped her without taking her eyes off the angry men for one moment. "No." Her mother barely whispered the monosyllabic word under her breath, but it triggered the men.

    As they launched at each other, Thia cried out. "Stop! Please!" Tears flowed down her face as she watched the men tear into one another. "Torolf! DADDY! STOP!" Thia cried out as the men got a good hold on each other. As Torolf froze, her father ripped through fur and flesh.

    Bright red blood splashed onto Thia's rusty brown carpet. "DADDY NO!" Thia pushed her mother aside as she launched off the bed and phased. Thia landed between her father and her mate. She calmly stared at her father. Her tail relaxed and her ears forward. Thia slowly sat on her rump, rolling her bottom so she rested on her right hip. That way she couldn't be perceived as preparing to lunge. Thia calmly laid down between the males. She was more worried about Torolf's reaction to her submission to her father. He was still her Alpha after all.

    Thia knew her father's wolf well. She had ended many-a-fight this way. He responded to her ways. She knew what it was like to be a highly trained warrior. She understood in a way her mother never could.

    From the door, a rust red wolf crawled on her belly towards her father, followed shortly by a deep, sandy blond wolf. Thia was grateful for her two best friends. Ly was not above groveling, and Cat was always the little peacekeeper. Thia didn't know what she would do without her best friends. Before her tail could thump the floor, Thia locked down her emotions and focused on calming her father.  _Torolf, please...no more._  Thia hoped he understood.

    After several tense moments, Torolf sat on his haunches, but kept his head held high. Her father continued to snarl and growl at everyone. As her mother rose from the bed, Decebel's head snapped in her direction. He didn't growl, but he did lift his lip at her. He remained tense as she approached him on her hands and knees. The closer she got, the more her father shook. Thia knew he was fighting his blind rage, but her mother wasn't low enough to satisfy her fathers' wolf. Thia saw, in her minds eye, what was about to happen, so she coughed. As her parents looked at her, she laid on her side, staring pointedly at her mother.

    Thia saw the lightbulb go on in her mothers eyes. As Jen slowly lowered herself to the carpeted floor, there was a thump behind Thia. Confused, Thia rolled over so she could see Torolf. What she saw shocked her so badly that she phased without meaning to. Thia crawled, naked, through the pool of hot blood, to her mate. "Lenka? Lenka please..." Thia turned to Cat. "Cat...run fast." Thia's voice was a plea.

    Without a moments hesitation, Cat jumped to her feet and sprinted from the room. As Thia pressed her hands to her mates naked body, she felt the blood flowing through her fingers with a sickening sense of loss. She could feel him slipping away from her through their bond. With a determined frown, Thia presses on the wound on his inner arm as hard as she could. Her father must have torn the artery.

    Thia opened their bond all the way and grabbed hold of Torolf's soul with everything she had.  _Lenka, don't leave me here alone. I need you. Please stay._  Thia felt his soul pulling away from her as they waited the many long minutes for Sally to arrive.

    Cat had taken Thia's word more seriously than Thia had intended. Cat came racing back into Thia's room, still in her wolf form, with her mother astride her back and her father racing closely behind. As Sally approached, Thia turned her puffy, red eyes up to Sally. "Please save my mate. Please Sally, please." "I will do my best, Little Alpha."

    As Sally placed her hands around Thia's, she closed her eyes and frowned in concentration. Several minutes later, Sally came back to herself and swayed. Costin steadied Sally. She was pale and looked weary and when she spoke, her voice was tired. "I have repaired the damage, but he has lost a lot of blood." At that, she gave Decebel a pointed glare. "I kicked the production of blood cells up, but he will need blood. Soon." With that, Costin carried Sally from the room.

    As Sally had worked, everyone had returned to their human forms and found clothes. Everyone, that is, except Thia. Turning to her parents shocked faces, Thia spoke. "Who's blood are we going to use?" Though to be honest, Thia didn't want anyone else's blood in her mates veins but her own. Thia waited for her parents to answer, but all she saw was shock and disbelief on their faces.

    "Thia, baby, you need to complete the bond. That is the only way he will live." Her mother's voice was barely a whisper. Thia stared blankly at her mother, almost as if Thia didn't know her at all. "Something like this happened to Jacque before her bonding to Fane. His blood was the only thing that could save her." As her mother spoke, her father cautiously approached. Thia growled at him and he stopped. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! HE IS DYING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" As Thia screamed at her father, she launched herself at him and pounded on his chest with her fists. Decebel stood still and let Thia hit him. He knew she was upset and didn't really intend him any real harm. After a few moments, Thia's pounding became more lackluster and tears started flowing unabashedly down her face. Decebel wrapped his arms around his young daughter and caressed her hair. "I know Pumpkin. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." After Thia had cried herself out, Decebel handed her to her mother's care as he made his way to Torolf. Thia's mother wrapped her up in a warm, fluffy blanket as her father bent to lift Torolf. Her father turned to her mother and nodded at the bed. Jen immediately pulled the covers back so Decebel could place Torolf in the bed.

    Her parents headed in the direction of the door, but they stopped and turned to her before the got half way there. "Complete the bond. He should have enough gumption to do it. After the first transfer, he will heal enough so it won't be so hard to rouse him. Each transfer will help him heal faster. When he is better, we can perform the ceremony." As her mother spoke, Thia watched her mate labour for breath. His normally pale skin was almost transparent. Thia nodded without looking at her parents.

    As she heard the door click closed behind them, she made her way to the bed. Crawling up beside her mate, Thia felt his ice cold skin beneath her fingers. "Like tissue paper..." she thought out loud. Thia ran her fingers through his chocolate locks and called to him. "Torolf, my love. Please open your eyes. I know you are tired, but there is something you must do before you can rest. Just one simple thing, and then you can rest for as long as you like." Thia also called to him through their bond. As his eyes fluttered, Thia continued to call to him. "Lenka I need you. You need to wake up now. Just for a few minutes. I know you are tired, but do this one last thing for me before you rest. Please Lenka."

    As Torolf came to, Thia quickly went about biting him. She took only enough for a true transfer. Truth be told, she could have drank him in forever. He tasted salty, but clean and refreshing. Like an ocean breeze through an early spring forest.


	7. A Haunted Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thia learns all the terrible truths about her past and how they might affect her future.

* * *

    As Thia continued to drink him in, she felt his heart stutter. Thia quickly stopped drinking of him. Crawling on top of her mate, Thia pulled her blood stained white hair to one side of her neck and placed the other side of her neck to her beloved's lips. "Lenka, you must drink from me. Please, stay with me. Save us both. I need you. Don't leave me here alone. I love you, Torolf." Thia spoke both aloud and through their bond, calling on his wolf to save them.

    As his eyes opened a sliver, they were glowing dimly. Thia knew she was looking into the wolf's eyes. Thia smiled at the wolf and lowered her eyes slightly. "Please, save us both. The man is dying. Complete the bond with me. He is to weak to do it on his own. Too much blood came out. Save us." Thia spoke to the wolf looking out of the man's eyes at her. As the wolf rumbled weakly at her, Thia saw his canines lengthen. Pressing her delicate throat to his mouth, Thia felt his lips nuzzle her gently before a sharp, quick pain flooded her brain. The pain didn't last long though. Almost as soon as the pain appeared, the pleasure washed it away. Thia's body warmed and began to tingle.

    As his lips moved against her skin, her temperature became almost unbearable. As she readied herself to tell him to stop, his wolf invaded her mind completely. His warm fur brushed against her sensitive skin, his hot breath fanned across her neck and shoulder. Thia saw stars. Her body trembled and tears of joy tracked across her face. Thia had never felt such pure, unadulterated joy, such complete relaxation, at any time in her life. As Thia began to drift off to sleep, laying naked atop her healing mate, she felt the covers being pulled over her.

* * *

    Thia woke the next morning to the sound of birds in the pine trees outside her window. The sunlight seemed unusually bright and her mouth was dry and cake-y. Stretching, Thia realized Torolf was not in bed with her. Sitting bolt upright, Thia called out to him. "Lenka? Where are you?" Thia also searched for him through their bond. She found him in the shower. Thia quickly pulled back, her face reddening.

    Several minutes later, as Torolf came out of the bathroom in a pair of grey sweat pants, Thia smiled at him. She had put on her dirty clothes from the day before. "I changed the sheets, Lenka." As she watched him, he stumbled and caught himself on her dresser. "Lenka, let me help you." As she rose and approached him, She remembered that she was still covered in his blood from the night before. Thia stopped in her tracks.

    "Asta, I left you hot water. Join me when you are done." Nodding, Thia realized he was dismissing her. Saddened, she trudged to the bathroom. As the fog cleared from the mirror, Thia saw that the bottom half of her hair was stained with his blood. Pulling drawers open roughly, Thia located her trimming scissors. Taking the scissors to her hair angrily, Thia ridded herself of the remnants of the memory of the previous night.

    Thia exited the bathroom in the pajamas she had grabbed before entering. The forest green cotton tank top and bottoms were her go-to pair. They fit her perfectly and were super comfortable. As Thia crawled into bed next to Torolof, she saw him looking at her with an odd look in his eye.

    "Asta, why do I feel your light fighting my darkness? Why do we have a completed bond?" He seemed more confused than upset, so Thia was a little less nervous about telling him what had transpired last night. "Well..." As she retold all of last nights events to him, she text Ly and Cat, asking them to bring a spread of food to her room. She didn't think Torolf would appreciate seeing either of her parents.

    Sally ended up bringing their food and sat and spoke with both of them for quite a while. Sally also confessed to stealing the tray of food from Cat and Ly for ulterior purposes. Sally rose and strode towards Torolf. "I wish to check your injuries again. You have healed incredibly well for being on the brink of death."

    As Sally checked Torolf, she gasped. Thia sat taller, twisting her hands together, nervously awaiting Sally's return to her own body. When she came back to herself, she was mumbling something about fate, or was it "The Fates" that she had mumbled. "Sally? What is it?" Sally walked to the foot of the bed and crawled up between Torolf and Thia, still mumbling to herself. "Sally? What's going on?" Thia asked nervously. 

    As Sally placed her hands over both Torolf and her own heart, she stopped mumbling and closed her eyes. Thia looked at Torolf and lightly shook her head with a confused look on her face. She was as clueless as he was. As Sally returned to herself, she continued to mumble, but the mumbling seemed more urgent and fearful this time. Sally rushed from the room without speaking a word to them. "Umm...ooo...kay...?" Thia said aloud, confusedly.

* * *

    Ten minutes later Sally returned with Jen and Decebel in tow. Her parents looked as confused as Torolf and herself felt. "Sit." Sally pointed to the love seat, speaking to her parents. Her parents sat. Sally paced the room nervously, still mumbling to herself. "Sally, sweetie, what is going on?" Jen asked, breaking Sally from her mumblings.

    "Well, Virginia-" "No longer applies, but continue." "...they haven't let her go. They still want her. Even though they took Cynthia, they have grown greedy and want her anyways. They have seen what she is to do in this life, and they do not want her to do it. They want her. They will stop at nothing to get her. They will take no sacrifices, and they want her to suffer for having escaped their clutches. They will use any means necessary to make her suffer before taking her from this earth in the most painful way possible "

    The room was dead silent after Sally finished speaking. Tears were flowing silently down Jennifer's face as Decebel held her, his spine stiff. Sally left without so much as a by-your-leave.

    "Umm...what?" Thia began freaking out. She knew there had been tragic circumstances surrounding her birth, but she didn't know any details. She began fearing what those details were. They were obviously very bad, and someone, or a group of someone's, was upset about it and looking to exact their revenge.

    "What is going on? Momma? Daddy?" As her parents remained silent, she began to panic more and more. "Will somebody please tell me what in the HELL is going on?!" As Torolf's hand enveloped hers, she calmed a smidge.

    Thia's mother looked at her from across the room and began to cry harder. Looking to her father, Thia begged him for an answer with her eyes. As her father began to re-live the events surrounding her conception and birth, Thia's heart dropped to the basement of the mansion. Thia gripped Torolf's hand ever harder as her mother joined in to fill in the gaps that her father had no information about.

    Torolf pulled Thia into his lap as her parents left, hours later. "We will figure it out Asta. I will protect you. Always." Thia wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure how to fight The Fates themselves. She was terrified what Sally had ment by "any means necessary." Torolf held her as she rocked back and forth in his lap, staring off into space, eyes glazed over, seeing something other than her mate and her very sanctuary.


	8. The Cycle Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thia is dealing with the chaos of her mind by running in the forest. What she finds there brings her to tears.

* * *

    Opening her eyes, Thia slowly turned her head to look at Torolf. He was still asleep with his arm draped across her midsection. Thia carefully began wiggling out from under his heavy arm. If he would move or seem to wake a little, Thia would stop and relax beneath his arm, so as not to wake him.

    After she finally extracted herself from beneath the weight of her sleeping mate, Thia padded softly to the attached bathroom and closed the door as softly as possible. Turning to the shower stall, Thia started the water, but left it on cold. Every morning since their return to the Norwegian pack mansion, Thia would start the water, but not shower for several hours.

    Instead, Thia turned to the small window and gently released the latch. Having been cautious, she had greased all the joints and hinges before she had opened it for the first time. Now the window slid silently open as Thia climbed onto the bathroom counter. Wiggling her way, naked, out the window, Thia landed softly on the thick branch of the old Birch tree. The cold air nipped at her skin as she held off the phase for the decent.

    As she free fell from the last branch, Thia phased mid air. As four dainty, soft white paws landed silently on the ground, large black eyes looked upon the land, searching for danger.

    Seeing none, Thia chuffed as she began padding along, away from the house and into the deeper forest. Thia knew this was dangerous, but this was how she had been dealing with her parents' revelation. She would sneak out to the woods and bury herself in her wolf as she ran through the forest. It was dangerous because of poachers. Thia had been shot at a few times since she started doing this. She could never catch the scent of the man shooting at her, but she knew from the tracks he left behind that it was a man.

    Thia pushed all conscious thoughts aside and lost herself within her wolf. The feel of the wind through her fur, the light dusting of frost covering the forest made everything glow almost ominously this morning. The soft thump of her pads upon the decaying leaves and the burn of her muscles told her she was alive. For now.

    As she stopped by a stream for a quick rest and a drink, Thia's wolf ears picked up a small sound. Lifting her head from the stream, Thia looked north, pointing her acute hearing in that direction. Again the sound came. _Is that a baby?_  Thia began to move in that direction, straining her hearing as she went.

    _A little to the west._  As Thia made her way to the sound, she failed to catch the scent of gunpowder and blood. As Thia broke through the last of the scrub at the edge of the forest, her eyes could not understand what she was looking at. All she saw was a sea of red with white and brown splashes thrown into the mix.

    Thia slowly walked out from the safety of the forest into the red clearing. The cry of a baby came again. Thia blindly turned in the direction of the wail and stopped only after she ran headlong into another warm, furry body. Lifting her eyes, she saw a wolf staring back at her. This wolf she didn't recognize, but he smelled like pack. As Thia tilted her head in question at him, her mind caught up to her eyes. She scanned her surroundings again and began to tremble.

    A man there, a woman holding a boy of, no more than, 10 beside the man. Bodies everywhere. Old, young, male, female. Pregnant, not. Everyone was dead. Looking back to the wolf in front of her, Thia's eyes were wide with shock. This large male, this pack member, was safety. As he started to lead her from the carnage, the baby cried again. Thia froze in her tracks. As she started to turn in the direction of the baby, the male snapped at her. Being his alpha, she snarled at him and held his eyes. When he looked away, she began to pick her way towards the baby.

    As she came upon the baby, her howl was sad and lost. As the other wolves, that Torolf had sent after her, joined in, Thia shifted back to her human form. Cold and naked, she gathered the baby in her arms. A boy. He was covered in blood and thicker bits. As the wolves gathered around Thia and the baby, to protect them from the wind in their nakedness, Thia spoke. "Find me something to wrap him in. It is a long run to the house, and it is very cold without fur." Not one wolf argued. All of them went in search of clean, dry fabric.

    What seemed like hours later, several wolves returned with thin cotton rags. Thia wasted no time swaddling the cold baby in the rags. She held him close to her chest as she hunched her naked back against the bitter wind. As time seemed to stop, the wolf that tried to turn her back to the house approached her. With his head low and his eyes downcast, he gently laid a perfectly intact, rabbit fur swaddling cloth at her feet.

    Thia laid the baby on the cloth and gathered the ends together with her frozen, unresponsive fingers. "Hold this." As she shifted back to her wolf form, a single shot rang out. Thia yelped in pain as the bullet lodged in her hip. The pack surrounded her and the baby.

    A deep satisfied chuckle came from the woods near the road. Breathing through the pain, Thia picked the edges of the swaddling cloth up in her muzzle. As the baby warmed, he settled into a deep sleep. _Good, sleep little man._ Turning, Thia began hobbling in the direction of home. She knew where a few safe places were on the way. None were close. As the pack moved with her, she felt a strange sensation at the back of her neck.As she took her next step, there was no pain. Only the feeling of strong muscle and soft ground. Testing her leg again, Thia began to pick up the pace. The pack moved as one unit through the forest as Thia broke into a run, careful not to jostle her precious bundle too much.

    Without further incident, the pack arrived at the mansion. As the wolves poured into the foyer, they began dropping to the ground, one by one, like flies. It took great effort for Thia to remain on her paws, but she did. Walking slowly to her furious mate, head and eyes down, she laid the sleeping baby at his feet and backed away a few steps. As Torolf continued to look only at her, he spoke to the rest of the wolves. "Out." One word. So very simple, yet so very dangerous.

    As the wolves slunk away, Thia laid down before her mate. As he leaned down to look at the completely wrapped bundle, Thia whined nervously. Torolf growled at her until the baby began babbling beneath the rabbit fur blanket. Torolf froze. He looked from Thia to the bundle and back several times before he scooped the baby from the floor and began walking in the direction of their bedroom.

    "Come get dressed." His words were harsh, but his voice was tender. Thia padded along behind him until they reached the bedroom door. As Thia dashed into her closet to get dressed, she heard Torolf sit heavily upon the bed. As he unwrapped the swaddled baby, he sighed heavily. "Come here Asta." As Thia cautiously made her way towards Torolf and the baby, she kept her eyes down and her gait slow.

    "Please let me explain bef-" Torolf stopped her with a raised hand. Thia fell silent as she sat next to her mate and the baby. "His village is nothing but blood and bodies, smoke and fire. He would have died-"

    "You were shot! I felt it! I prayed to Luna that you and the pack would return safely." Torolf sighed heavily before he spoke again. "He is to go to Romania, with Jacque and Fane."

    Thia stared open-mouthed at her mate. _The baby has to leave?! No! You cannot take him from me!_ As Thia raged at him through their closed bond, he stood and began pacing the floor with the baby. "Asta, The Great Luna healed you and brought the pack safely home, and in return, we must take this baby, 'The last of his kind' to the Romanian pack successors. That is Lyulf's Parents. Jacque and Fane. There is nothing I can do. Luna has spoken. I am sorry Asta."

    Thia had stopped half way between her mate and the bed. "I see." With a deep breath, Thia silenced her mind and armored her heart. "The Fates?" When Torolf nodded, Thia lifted her head higher and pressed her shoulders back. "So be it." Thia turned and, without another word, silently left the room.

* * *

    Many hours later, Thia continued to train her body as her mind descended deeper into chaos. As she continued to throw punches and kicks at the punching bag, tears flowed silently down her face. Wiping them angrily away. Thia turned towards the window that framed the rising moon. "LUNA!"

    After several minutes of silenced, Thia glared at the moon as she whispered a single word. "Coward." Turning back to the punching bag, Thia froze as she felt a warmth envelope her. Holding utterly still, Thia waited.

    "I feel your sadness. I cannot change what the Fates have set in motion. Only you can." Luna's voice was soft and melodic to Thia's ears. Like Jen's voice when she would sing to a young, sick Thia.

    "Must he be sent away? He is so very lost already." Thia hung her head as she spoke quietly to The Great Luna. Thia didn't need to hear Luna's response to know the answer, but Luna answered her anyway. "Yes. He may be the one the Fates try to use against you. It would not be strange for the boy to grow up in a very strong pack, with very strong blood lines-"

    "Is he even a wolf?!" Thia turned on her heel to face her goddess. "How are Jacque and Fane going to play that off?! Oh, by the way, we turn into wolves, you, our 'biological' child, don't. Your sister does, but you don't. Don't worry about it. It doesn't mean anything. Don't look in to it."

    As Thia finished her rant, breathing heavily, Luna smiled. "He is not just a wolf. He is something much more. Do you remember Adam and Carina? He is their child. He was kidnapped several months ago. Part Fey, part wolf. He has magic that you cannot even imagine. He will be returned to his parents. They visit Jacque and Fane quite often. I have already spoken with them, as well as Dimitri's parents. Though Adam can flash to wherever he wishes, I have instructed him to use conventional means of transportation, lest we draw unwanted attention to ourselves. Do you understand?"

    Thia nodded. Luna had never raised her voice during her whole explanation, but Thia had been just as enthralled. Almost as if, just standing in her soft glow, Luna had be-spelled Thia into silence. Thia angrily wiped more tears from her eyes. As she glared at the floor, she felt a hand on her cheek. Looking up, Thia locked eyes with her goddess. Only able to hold her gaze a moment, Thia looked away, but no longer glared.

    "Do not despair. You did what I cannot. I simply protected you, and your pack, from danger until you were returned to safety. I cannot interfere with matters of this realm if they are being orchestrated by those of a higher realm. You, being part of this realm, can. I can protect you from things of this realm because you are of me. All of you are. But be careful, my protection can only stretch so far."

    As Luna embraced her, Thia collapsed onto her knees on the hard floor of the gym. So many things, things she had been avoiding, came bubbling to the surface. As she cried and fell apart in her creators' arms, her goddess simply held her, petting her hair and softly rocking her. Thia felt safe, as she never had before. For a small moment, she knew everything would end as it should and the world would not just end. She knew that time would not cease to exist and life would flow on. Wither she was alive or dead didn't matter. She was O.K. with that.

    As her tears dried up, Luna lifted her chin. With soft eyes, Luna held her gaze as she spoke. "The time for indecision and hiding is over. Prepare yourself. It has been foretold that there will be a great purge. I fear that time is now. I know many lives will be lost on all sides. There will be no definitive winner. But you must be ready. Listen to your heart, it will lead you true."

    As The Great Luna kissed her forehead, Thia closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of unconditional love and acceptance. When she opened her eyes, Luna was gone. In her place sat a small package no bigger than a ring box. Wrapped in delicate gold leaf, Thia was afraid to touch it. When she did finally pick it up, she found that the paper was stronger than it had first appeared. As Thia undid the silver bow, her heart raced. When she gently slid the undamaged paper from the box, she was surprised to find her name engraved on the wooden container in swirling silver and gold.

    Slowly, as if a snake would jump out at her, Thia lifted the dark mahogany lid. Inside there was a note. _I am always with you. Even when it is dark and you feel alone._  Thia lifted the note to find a small vial. The liquid inside was a swirl of silver and gold.

    Confused, Thia read the simple note again. Nothing new appeared. As she checked the insides of the box and all the wrappings, Thia became even more confused. "What...?"

    As Thia lay in her bed that night, starring at the dark ceiling, she continued to ponder the swirling liquid. The liquid flowed like water, but the gold and silver never actually mixed. They swirled around one another. What was the liquid for? When was she supposed to use it? Was _she_  supposed to use it? Or someone else? Thia fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of bloody moons and magic wolves disguised as villagers.


	9. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thia is given unexpected news. She doesn't react well.

    Thia woke screaming. Torolf was up in an instant, crouched over her, looking for the source of the danger. "Off. Get off me." Thia's voice wavered as she demanded her freedom. As she rose from beneath Torolf, she gagged. Running to the bathroom, hand over her mouth, Thia could feel the tears streaming down her face. Crouching over the toilet, Thia lost her dinner from a few hours ago.

    Crying into the toilet, she felt Torolf cautiously approach. "Asta?" His voice was soft as if he was approaching a potentially dangerous animal. "Asta, what is it?" Torolf crouched down beside her, pulling her hair away from her face and tying it back.

    Thia shook her head as she continued to cry. She held on to the toilet for dear life. If she let go of the toilet, the world would end. At least, that's how it felt. Torolf, at a loss as how to help his mate, rubbed her back. Reaching over, he flushed the toilet and pulled a clean hand towel from under the sink. Dampening it, he wiped Thia's mouth and face. Gently. He pulled her into his arms.

    Thia clung to him, keeping their bond mostly closed, and wept. Long, loud, keening wails, pulled from deep in her chest. At some point, Torolf carried her back to their bed. As Thia cried herself out, Torolf continued to run his fingers through her hair as he sung to her. "They are going to make him kill me. They will force him into a position where it is kill me....or die himself." Thia's voice was vacant, as were her unseeing eyes.

    Torolf's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Who, Asta?" When his beautiful mate placed her delicate hand over her lower abdomen, his brows raised in shock. "We are having a baby? A son?" Torolf paused a moment before his face hardened. When next he spoke, his voice was black onyx. Cold and hard. "I will allow nothing to harm you. Not even my own flesh and blood. Nobody will ever hurt you Asta."

* * *

    "What do you mean...'he is going to kill you.'? Who is going to kill you? Torolf? Sweetie, your mate could no more hurt you than you could hurt him." Jen's voice was as bubbly as ever. "That is silliness. If you want, you can come back home. We can protect you from your big-bad-mate." Jen laughed at her own joke.

    "Not him...mother. His son." The line was silent for several heartbeats before Jen spoke again. "His son? Does he have children by other women?" Jen's voice sounded confused, and a little put off. "No, mom, he doesn't have children from other women." Thia ground her teeth at the thought. "Then......OH. MY. GOD! You are pregnant!?" Thia wasn't sure if her mother had made a statement or asked her a question, so she remained silent. "We will be there shortly." The line went dead as Thia sighed.

* * *

    Thia sat in the den with her mate, her parents, Sally, Costin, and her two best friends. As she took another nervous sip of her water, she wasn't sure which was sweating more, her hand or the glass. "It was a dream...premonition....vision...whatever." Thia sighed, wishing she drank; wishing she _could_  drink. "He was maybe 18, there was a girl he was protecting. His mate, I assume. She was scared, and very pregnant. He was saying something, but I couldn't understand him." Thia shook her head as the tears welled in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Thia closed her eyes and counted to 10. Releasing her breath, she continued. "I think he was saying he was sorry. He looked sorry. He looked...broken, sad, confused. I don't know how to describe it. He just..."

    Thia's throat closed off as her tears threatened to overwhelm her again. Showing Torolf had been one thing, _explaining_  it to her friends and family was an entirely different genre. It wasn't even in the same library. She felt Torolf envelope her cold hand with his large, warm, calloused one. She drew her strength from him and pushed on. "He was crying, pointing to her belly, then us." Thia motioned between herself and Torolf. "The girl was crying too, but she looked more.....afraid of him. Like she was hiding something from him and was afraid that once he found out...he would turn on her." Thia placed her face in her free hand and sighed. "I don't know."

    As Sally stood, Costin rose beside her. "I would like to check on all three of you. If that's ok?" When Thia and Torolf both nodded, Sally placed her hands on them. Her left hand over Thia's stomach, her right hand over Torolf's heart. As Sally closed her eyes, she smiled. "Girl" Sally's voice was so quiet, nobody heard it right away. "Boy." Lifting her head, Sally smiled at them. "Well. There is a boy in there. He is healthy and developing normally." Sally had a sly look on her face as her eyes sparkled at Thia.

    "But..." Thia knew that look, and walked along the path that Sally wanted her to start down. She did not get the answer she had expected. She never did, actually. "But the pregnant girl is his sister." Sally was silent after that.

    "His younger sister?" Torolf's deep voice was full of confusion. Sally shook her head and her smile brightened. "His older sister?" Sally nodded as her grin continued to grow.

    "But you said there was a boy in there..." Thia rested her hand on her tiny bump of a belly. "Sally, are you saying what I think you're saying?" When Sally nodded, Thia began to panic. "TWINS?! TWINS!!? I can't deal with twins! Stop looking so smug Sally!" Thia turned her panicked, angry gaze on her poor mate. "This is your fault!" she rose as she spoke. Torolf sank deeper into his chair. "Asta, please. Be reason-" Jen sucked air through her teeth. "Wrong move."

    "REASONABLE?! REASONABLE!!? I'LL SHOW YOU REASONABLE!" Thia lunged at him, claws fully extended and her eyes glowing with her wolf. A guttural scream ripped itself from her throat as she tried to dig her claws into his skin. Torolf tried to restrain her without hurting her. He found it almost impossible to stop her.


	10. Remembering The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thia is grief stricken and gets a visit from her Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but important for later plot-ness

* * *

    Thia lay on her side, curled around her growing children. As Torolf entered the room, she rolled away from him. She couldn't look at him, not after what she had done to him two nights ago. Her claw marks still red and angry across his face and neck. His hands had gotten the worst of it. How could he even look at her? Yet he did. He brought her three meals a day. She didn't understand. After she had fled to their room howling in anguish over what she had done, she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed.

    "Asta, please. You must eat. Our pups are counting on you. Only you can care for them right now. I cannot help you, no matter how much I wish to." As he spoke, Torolf gently rubbed her tense back while he sat on the edge of the bed.

    There was a long silence where neither of them spoke. Thia cried silent tears as she felt the bed shift and knew Torolf was leaving her side. She didn't understand how he could still love her so deeply, yet she didn't want to be away from him.

    As the bedroom door quietly clicked shut, Thia cried harder and harder. Alone in her grief and anguish, she had closed off their mate bond. Leaving it open only enough to know the other still lived. Thia felt the bed dip down and ceased crying instantly. Had she missed the door opening? She couldn't remember hearing footsteps on the carpet. Who was sitting on her bed?

    Her answer came as a feminine hand came to rest on her shoulder. The love flowing from that hand could only mean one thing. The Great Luna. Hunching closer around her babies, Thia tried to shun her creator as she had shunned her mate. "Leave me alone."

    "Never." That single word broke Thia. Her armor fell to pieces around her. "Your mate begs me every moment to help you. It is quite sweet." After a silent pause, the Great Luna continued. "Even if he didn't beg me, I would still have come. You are one of my children, and I will not abandon you."

    Thia huffed at that. Rolling to face her maker, she wiped the angry tears from her eyes. "I don't want you. Go away." As Thia glared at her, Luna's face softened. "You may not want me here, but I will ALWAYS come to my children in need. It is what mother's are for."

    "I hate to break it to you, but you are my goddess,  _not_  my mother." Thia rolled angrily away, curling around her unborn children. She felt the sadness more painfully than anything she had ever felt before. "Thia. Do you not remember? When you were a pup? All those times, when you were safe and warm. When there was no hunger or pain. When there was no sadness or discomfort? Your human side makes you forgetful. Listen to your wolf. She will help you remember. Remember that before this life, before this world, before your birth, when you were threatened; when you were small and helpless; I was the one who held you. Who sang to you, Who provided that warm place of comfort within your mother's womb. I always have been, and I ALWAYS will be, your first mother."

    As her words faded into the night, Thia suddenly remembered everything. The way her Goddess had held her when she feared for her very existence. Hearing muffled voices on the other side of the womb. How, when all she wished for, was someone to hold her. She would cry out with her tiny voice, and her Goddess would answer. Her Goddess would hold her safe in her arms. Thia and her wolf felt protected and safe. Then when the walls began closing in on her, Thia remembered her Goddess leading her to the only exit. The only way out was fraught with danger, and life after that would always be dangerous. Thia remembered hesitating, not wanting the danger, only to remain safe within her warm home. Luna had told her that she would always protect Thia.

    Thia cried as these revelations washed over her. Thia couldn't remember ever feeling so loved. So unconditionally loved. For no other reason than being Thia. After several hours of crying, Torolf came to change out trays of food for her. Little did he know, his mate had been visited by their Goddess and Luna had healed her. As Torolf set the tray down and sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't realize that Thia was sleeping until he reached out to rub her back and she jumped in surprise.

    Rolling over, Thia had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lenka. Please, forgive me." As she spoke her last word, she threw open their mate bond. Flooding him with every emotion inside of her. As she watched his face, it began to crumple and reform as her revelations passed over him. As he gathered her up in his strong arms, Thia felt the love he had for her flowing through their bond, as well as in the way he held her and softly kissed her face. "I forgave you days ago, Asta." The continued to hold each other and cry until they had cried themselves into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chaos Decends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single phone call can make or break a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening lyrics come from Angelspit's 100%. They are intended to represent Thia's ringtone.

* * *

_Dip my tail in blood ink, write it down in red; scribe the words "Happy Meal" right across your-_

    "Thia speaking." Thia held her cellphone to her head, her left hand absently rubbing her growing belly. As she listened to the person on the other end, she nodded at what they were saying. "I see. And you didn't think to call me sooner?" There was a long pause before her hand stilled on her belly and her fist clenched around the phone. "I will be ready when it arrives." Thia slipped her phone in her back pocket as she turned to waddle as swiftly as possible to her room.  _Torolf, darling. The jet will be here shortly. Meet me at the runway. I will explain when we get there._

    As Thia hastily packed enough clothes for both Torolf and herself, she shook in her anxiety. Dorrel must have seen her struggling with both suitcases, because a large, soft hand closed around hers on the handle before she even realized anyone was in the hallway with her. Thia screamed and jumped, raising her fists and spinning to face the unknown wolf. Dorrel simply stood smiling at her with his neck exposed and his eyes downcast.

    "Forgive me, Alpha. I did not mean to frighten you. May I assist you?" Before Thia could answer, Dorrel simply grabbed the handles of the large suitcases and began walking towards the foyer. "Are you planning on running away again?" There was a sparkle in his eye that suggested that he thought her running away was a brilliant idea.

    "No. I am visiting my parents. Torolf is going with me." Thia didn't trust Dorrel, something about him made her raise her hackles. She didn't like him being anywhere near her, especially now that she was several months pregnant and her ability to defend herself had deteriorated quite a bit. Something about him seemed...wrong.

    "This seems quite sudden. Is there anything for the pack to worry about?" Even though his smile seemed sincere, Thia still felt uncomfortable around him.

    "No. My father just called me a few hours ago and said he had already sent the jet. I was quite surprised. I tried to avoid packing as long as possible. I hope I didn't forget anything!" Thia smiled and played it off like it was any other surprise 'come visit us' her parents had pulled in the past. "You know my parents!" Thia said laughingly.

    "Yes, well..." Dorrel seemed displeased with her answer. Too bad. His face hardened a moment before movement outside caught his attention. "Looks like the truck is here for you. Let me help you with these, Alpha." As he pulled her bags to the back of the SUV, Thia shivered. Something about him...

    "Thank you Dorrel. You were a big help!" Thia felt him watching her as she climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. As she buckled herself in, she looked out her window and straight into his seething face. Holding his gaze, she let her wolf surface. Her eyes began to glow with an eerie blackness as she starred at Dorrel. A growl slipped from deep within her chest when he refused to look away. As she pushed her power at him, the wolf in the driver's seat whimpered. Thia ignored him. After several tense moments, Dorrel looked away. Thia collected her power and let her wolf fade into the background. "Drive."

* * *

    Thia was still fuming when they reached the runway, and to top it all off, neither Torolf nor the jet were there. Thia looked over to the low ranking wolf who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Do you know when the plane is supposed to arrive?"

    Swallowing audibly, the wolf shook his head. "No, Alpha, I'm sorry, I don't know when the plane is scheduled to land." Thia huffed as she crossed her arms and re-adjusted in her seat. "Of course you wouldn't. Do you know where Torolf's car is? Or when it is supposed to arrive?" Again the nervous wolf shook his head and responded in the negative.

    After an hour of no plane and no Torolf, it occurred to Thia to contact Torolf directly. Opening her mate bond further, Thia reached for him, only to find a wall between them. As Thia pressed against the unmoving wall, she became still. "There is no plane, is there?"

    The nervous wolf seemed to clam instantly. "No, Alpha, there is no plane." The wolf starred at Thia for a long moment before he dropped his gaze and spoke softly. "I am sorry, Alpha, but she said they cannot live to see the light of day."

    "I see. Whom, may I ask, is 'she'?" Thia had gathered her powers closely, waiting for the exact moment to use them. Her wolf was alert, waiting for Thia's cue. The wolf across from her sighed and shook his head, almost as if he was laughing at her. "Why, Lorelle, of course."

    "Of course." Thia agreed. "And what does Dorrel have to do with this?" Thia had a good guess, but she wanted to hear it from this wolves mouth.

    "He and Lorelle are mates, of course." Thia nodded calmly. "And what of my mate? Is he being killed as we speak?" The wolf across from her laughed wickedly. "He was doing a training demonstration. The pack is probably going to kill itself. You see, Alpha, about half of your precious pack, your 'family', is with us. Those that are with Torolf, well, between the two sides, lets just say, he has a large chance of great suffering, just like his fat, useless bitch does."

    Thia threw her Alpha power at him with everything she had just as he began to lunge across the center counsel at her. His wolf forced him to drop under her power. She flung the door open and tumbled out.  _Mother!_  Thia raised her eyes to the rising moon as she begged the Great Luna for help.  _Protect my babies!_  Thia phased as she ran. One moment she was running on human legs, the next, she was bounding off to the edge of the forest as fast as her paws would carry her. She prayed that phasing wouldn't hurt her babies. She had never asked her mother about phasing while pregnant. The mansion was only about 10 miles from the airstrip. Thia pushed her body to the limit. She would not let her mate die!

* * *

    As Thia burst through the training room/gym doors, her eyes flew wide in shock. Everywhere there were wolves fighting. Snarling, angry masses of teeth, claws, and fur. Angry beyond measure, Thia snarled and pushed more Alpha power at the fighting wolves than she was aware she even had.

    A moment later, every wolf but her mate was on the floor, whimpering. Thia felt the Great Luna beside her, but she never took her eyes off her mate. Trusting her Goddess, Thia gathered her Alpha powers in and padded her way over to her bleeding mate. He snarled at her, but she heeded him little warning. Lowering her head, she exposed her neck and slowed to a walk. Her tail wished happily back and forth. When he accepted her advance, she wiggled her way to him and whined as she rubbed herself on him and licked at his wounds.


End file.
